Cleo McQueen
'''Cleopatra Jennifique Melody "Cleo" McQueen '''played by Nadine Rose Mulkerrin, made her first screen appearance on 26 January 2015. The concept for the character was announced on 3 May 2014, while details about the character and her name were announced on 26 August and 15 November 2014 respectively. Characterisation The character has been billed as a "brainbox", and is different from her older sisters Porsche (Twinnie Lee Moore) and Celine (Sarah George). Arrival Cleo joined Hollyoaks High, and befriended Harry Thompson (Parry Glasspool), Holly Cunningham (Amanda Clapham), and Zack Loveday (Duayne Boachie). Relationship with Pete Buchanan Cleo started a relationship with Pete Buchanan (Kai Owen) in 2015. Pete started to grow towards Cleo when he moved into 26 Leigh Road after Porsche McQueen (Twinnie-Lee Moore) claimed he was a pedophile. Cleo and Pete started seeing each other more and more often to the point where they ended up having sex. On Porsche's birthday, everyone goes to a day spa, but Pete lies and says Cleo cannot go, meaning he can have more time with Cleo. Pete is finally revealed to be a pedophile when Cleo tells Harry. Harry runs off to Reenie McQueen and Pete's wedding and tells everyone. Eventually, people see that Pete is what he is. Starting with Harry, Porsche, Celine, Marlena, John Paul, Myra, Cleo and Reenie. However, before Pete is ordered out the house, Cleo mouths 'I'm sorry' to him, proving she still has feelings for him. Crush on Nathan Nightingale Lisa's friend Cleo McQueen (Nadine Rose Mulkerrin) sets both Lisa and Nathan up. They begin a problematic relationship, but however, during a village blackout, they have sex. However, after getting engaged to Nathan and moving in with him and his family, Lisa has sex with Nathan's father, Mac Nightingale (David Easter), and the pair swear each other to secrecy. Lisa and Mac break up after Lisa reveals she is unhappy. Nathan then proposes to Lisa, Lisa initially turns him down, but then agrees to. Nathan's death Nathan walks in on Lisa cheating on him with his dad. He walks backwards and falls out an open window. On the day of Celine's funeral, Cleo is convinced to declare her love for Nathan and on her way to see him, she see's him fall out of the window and to his death. Joel Dexter Cleo and Joel start off as friends and with him comforting her on issues such as Pete and Celine's death. After Nathan's death, the two become closer and Cleo tries to kiss Joel but he rejects her because of his commitment to God. When Cleo overdoses on heroin, both Warren and Joel save her and take her to the hospital. They bond over this as they have both had experiences with heroin. When Cleo accidentally confesses her love to Joel while comforting him he admits his feelings to her as well. They end up kissing, because Joel made the decision to leave the priesthood, but it ends when Joel tells Cleo that he needs to leave Hollyoaks but Cleo doesn't want to. Cleo then changes her mind and together leave Hollyoaks on Joel's motorbike. As they are leaving Hollyoaks, they get into an accident which leaves both of them injured but Joel is taken to Hospital while Cleo is left at the site of the accident because she had fallen off and was hidden off road. After a day in the hospital, Joel wakes up and asks Warren where Cleo is. Joel is told that Cleo was never admitted to the hospital and goes to find her. She is in critical condition and in the ambulance, Joel makes a deal with God that if Cleo lives he will return to the priesthood and give up Cleo. In the hospital, after she wakes up, he tells her about his deal and they end their relationship even though they both still have feelings for each other,now Joel has given up God for Cleo. They still see each other but it is only on a friendship level. Then, because Darren Osbourne was having a financial problem he did drugs with Shane McQueen and between one deal he sees Cleo asleep. He then tells Joel which puts him in more danger and trapped with Cleo in a bunker. Down there, they profess their love for each other. Him, Darren and Cleo manage to escape but Shane got ahold of Cleo on a hill. Joel then pushes him off to save Cleo, but he goes down as well. Joel is sent to hospital but Shane is nowhere to be found. When he is discharged, Joel decides to leave the priesthood to be with Cleo. They were together. Cleo found out she was pregnant and panicked as her and Joel had made plans to go to Tanzania. But when Joel is arrested for the murder of Bart McQueen, he tells Cleo is was Warren. Joel is declared innocent but he gives Warren an alibi. Cleo decides she can't be with someone who lies so she ends their relationship. Later aborting their baby. She then blackmails Joel over a video she found on Shane's iPad. Joel begs her not to show Warren the video of Katy's death, so Cleo says she won't as long as Joel leaves her alone. She also asks him to never mention their baby again. Joel agrees and they no longer speak. Intro 2015-:Cleo has a pillow fight with Holly. 2016 #1: Cleo and Holly laughing and jumping around 2016 #2: Cleo is in the pool with Holly Cunningham , Harry Thompson & Zack Loveday Gallery Cleo_Porsche.jpg Cleo_Pete_6.jpg Cleo_Pete_Party.jpg Cleo_Door.jpg Cleo_Hug.jpg Harry_Cleo_Holly.jpg Cleo_Pete_5.jpg Cleo_Sad.jpg Harry_Cleo_Kiss_2.jpg Porsche_Cleo2.jpg Harry_Cleo_Kiss.jpg Porsche Cleo.jpg Pete_Cleo2.jpg Cleo_Zack_Harry.jpg Cleo_Dylan_2.jpg Cleo_Pointing.jpg Cleo_Angry.jpg Cleo_Pete4.jpg Pete_Cleo.jpg Harry_Cleo.jpg Cleo_Ears.jpg Cleo_Dylan.jpg Cleo_Pete3.jpg Cleo_Harry.jpg Cleo_Pete2.jpg Harry_Cleo_Pete.jpg Cleo_Pete.jpg hollycleointro.jpg Category:Characters Category:McQueen Family Category:Children Category:2015 Characters Category:1998 births Category:Deceased Characters